Truth or Dare
by Writerchix98
Summary: Puck favorite game my just turn into Sabrinas favorite memory...
1. Chapter 1

"Truth or Dare Marshmallow?!" Puck sneered.

Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Red, Basil, and Musterdseed were playing Truth or Dare in the Grimm's backyard. It was dark outside and the clouds were hovering over the moon, leaving just enough light for the group to see each others figures.

"Dare!" The fourteen year old squealed.

"Oh, goodie!" Puck rubbed his hands, contemplating which horrific task he would have her do. "I dare you to throw as many of my glop grenades on Red as you can until the wolf takes her over!"

"NOOOO!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Puck pouted, clearly upset at being out numbered.

"But you can't refuse a DARE!"

"I can and I will." Daphne said, defending her friend.

Sabrina could almost see the steam radiating off of Puck's skin. _His tanned skin, and his toned muscles... Wait! What am I thinking!_ Sabrina quickly shook her head. Even though she and Puck had been dating for three years, she still was conscious as to how she thought of him. Puck was constantly irritating her. Just that morning he had tied a dead snake in her hair, took a picture, and called it the "new fashion". He then put posters up announcing that the town would soon be taken over by the Trickster King. Sabrina had seen several people staring at her earlier that day. She still hadn't forgiven him.

"FINE!" Puck huffed. "Then take Elvis in Jake's room and feed him a plate of sausage!"

Every one chuckled at the thought, that is everyone but Daphne. The girl had a special bond with her uncle, he was currently training her in magic. A small smile crept on her face though, as she to in pictured Jake's face.

"Ok." She laughed.

The group casually strolled into the house, none of the grown ups suspected a thing. Daphne went into the kitchen to kitchen to get the leftover plate of sausages.

"You guys done already?" Jake questioned.

"No." Puck lied "I dared Musteredseed to go kickboxing with my kangaroo!"

Jake looked sympathetically at the, now groaning, boy. Before anyone could even protest, Puck was dragging him into his magic bedroom.

"Basil, why don't you stay here." Red advise the young boy.

"Okay" He said as he trudged to the couch and turned on the TV.

"What were you thinking!" Bellowed Mustered-seed as everyone gathered around the boxing rink. "I am NOT going to go in there! Don't forget I am your brother and royalty!"

"Aww! Is the little wimp scared? Want me to hold your hand?" Puck taunted, clearly impressed at his ability to dare two people in one turn, while his brother just mumbled and stepped into the rink.

By the time Daphne found them, he he developed a black eye and a busted lip.

"What did you do to him!?" She cried. Rushing over to examine him.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Sabrina teased the two friends. Red agreed with a high pitched laugh, Puck just snorted. "

I think I have some magic cream that will erase all of this" Daphne offered, ignoring her sister.

"Lead the way." He said, happy to get away from Puck. Even though the two were just friends, people would crack up sick jokes of them being a couple. They were both upset at first, to the point of Daphne putting a mute spell on Pinocchio, but now they just pretended not to hear the comments. Red followed them, wanting to make sure Daphne used the correct spell. Sabrina and Puck were left in an awkward silence.

"So. Your still mad at me huh?" Puck whispered.

Sabrina turned her back to him as an answer.

"Is that a yes?" Still nothing. "You can't ignore me forever Grimm! I'm to irresistible!" Sabrina shot her head around and laughed.

"You? Irresistible? Please!"

"Then why are you dating me?" Puck challenged. Sabrina's face turned crimson, and she tried to walk away. Puck grabbe her before she could escape.

"Answer me!" He said, gripping her arm as tight as he could. Sabrina winced at the pain and then started sobbing.

"Why do you hurt me like this? Every day you pull some disgusting prank on me and what do I do to you? Nothing! I try to show you how much I love you by shrugging it off, but I just can't stand it anymore!" Puck immediately let go, his face softening.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he drew her to him.

"I..I never knew it hurt you so much." He mumbled into her soft hair. There was nothing in the world he wouldn't do for her and, if she really wanted him to, he'd stop all his pranks. All his pranks on her that is. "Im so sorry." He whispered again. Puck could feel her shaking... Or laughing? He pushed her away to find her laughing at him.

"I knew I'd fool you!" she said in between breaths. Puck looked hurt and angry, but as soon as he was about to burst at her Sabrina pressed her lips against his. Puck immediately stopped struggling and kissed her back, placing his arms around her waist as she put her hands against his chest. She could feel his heart fluttering at the same speed as hers. Sabrina had wanted him to cave in. She knew that his weakness was her tears and she purposely faked the whole thing to see him get angry, only for her to put out the fire.

"Umm. Are we interrupting something?" Red said behind them.

Puck flew backwards into a tree, while Sabrina quickly shouted, "Yeah Puck! Would it kill you to keep your hands off me? I know I'm irresistible but still!"

"What!?" He shouted, while the others just shrugged and went back outside to continue the game. Sabrina and Puck followed, still "arguing".

"You heard me, I said hands off!"

"Make me!" At that Daphne and Red burst out laughing while Musteredseed just rolled his eyes. Henry on the other hand stormed up to Puck and was just about to slap him when a high pitched scream filled the house.

"Oh dear! What happened?" Exclaimed Granny Relda who quickly scurried up the stairs. Before she was at the top, Uncle Jake sped down gasping for air while holding his chest. His eyes were blood red from the fumes and he looked close to puking.

"Who...", he choked, " who is responsible?!"

All eyes turned to Daphne, who turned to Puck.

"It wasn't me this time." He smiled. Daphne whimpered.

"Daphne!?" The two Grimm brothers questioned, astonished that she would do such a thing. "Puck dared me." She responded.

"You!" Jake cried, lounging at Puck, only to miss and slam into his brother. Basil quickly excluded himself from the picture before anyone could tag him into the rest quickly rushed out the door and into the woods, being careful not to get separated.

Even though the war was over, there still lingered a few ruffians deep in the woods. The sad thing for them was that they didn't even know they were free, which made them so much easier to catch.

"Did you see his face!? That is SO going in the scrapbook of scares!" Puck declared.

"The scrapbook of... Oh never mind" Musteredseed said.

"Ok! It's my turn!" Daphne squealed. "I dare-"

"Wait! What about me? He actually got away with daring us both." Mustardseed grimaced at the thought of the kangaroo. He definitely was going to have a life long fear of the vicious creatures now, even though Daphne and Red tried to help prevent it.

"Then you both can choose somebody" Red suggested. They agreed and walked a little ways to compromise on who to ask.

"I think we should get revenge on Puck" Daphne said. "Yes! And we can get the others to help!"


	2. Chapter 2

Puck sighed as he bounced onto his bed. Daphne and Mustardseed had ruined the game, saying they couldn't agree and might as well cancel the game and go to bed. They had ruined his chance, along with the game. He had at least thirty other dares he wanted to try out on people. The strange thing was the others didn't even protest. Not even Sabrina, Truth or Dare was her favorite game! Besides hide and seek. Oh well. I'll have to think up some other way to tell Sabr-"HELP!" Pucks thoughts were quickly discarded as he raced to see what was happening. He found Red flailing her arms and screaming for him in the lake. "How did you get in here?" he mumbled as his wings popped out of his back. As he was flying to the rescue, some force pushed him into the water, causing his wings to get wet. When he finally struggled to the surface he saw a flash of wings. "Mustardseed?" He said, confused. He turned to swim back ashore, when he ran into the wolf.

"WOLF! Wha-"

"I haven't eaten fairy in eons!" The beast roared. Claws were quickly wrapped around his arm, tugging him back to land. The big bad wolf can't swim but for so long. Puck was screaming like an elementary girl and tears started to form. He had never been fond of the wolf, but know it was inches away from eating him! "Please oh, pleaseohpleaseohplease! You wouldnt like me! I'm to tough and dirty! Do you want to know the last time I showered?! Yes! Exactly!" the boy screamed, truly scared now. "Red? Can you hear me? HELP!" Red took control of the beast and started laughing at Puck. Steam was literally coming out of his ears. Then, all of a sudden, the kangaroo came out and attacked Puck. Fortunately for him, his wooden sword was still attached to his belt and he managed to fight the animal off. Puck still managed to get a few bruises though. Mustardseed came out of the bushes,laughing,and highfived Red, who was also laughing while pointing at Puck. To his horror, Puck's clothes had disappeared and he was now wearing fluffy pink tights with a too too and purple leopard leotard. "DAPHNE!" Puck screamed. The girl came out with a smug grin and a wand in her hand, she flicked her wrist. Nothing on earth could have prepared Puck for what he was to suffer through next. Puck had been through some pretty tight predicaments before, but nothing as horridly disgusting as what that bratty little girl did next. Daphne had changed his clothes into a authentic Peter Pan costume. "WHY YOU LITTLE! You DARE to do this to the Trickster King! I'll hang you for this!"

"Oh, but that's not even the best part!" Sabrina said as she appeared, seemingly out of thin air. She held two things in her hand. One was a video camera, the other a camera. Puck bounded to where she was and tried to snatch it from her, but she was to fast. Mustardseed now had it and, after saying a spell, concealed it in a magic box that was made out of air. Both items completely vanished. "For safe keeping" He said, smiling. "If you DARE show it to anyone I will KILL YOU!" Puck threatened. "Aww. Is little Puck-y nervous? You poor baby." Sabrina taunted. The defeated fairy just grumbled, walked over to the trampoline bed, and tried to sleep it off. "Nice going Red! You were amazing!" Daphne said. "Yeah. I could have sworn he'd wet his pants." Sabrina laughed. "I can't wait to show the video to everyone!" Mustardseed said.

Sabrina was a little hesitant to show anyone though. She knew it would ruin Puck's name. "He'll never forgive us for it you know." She pointed out to the others." "Sure he will, once he burns off." Mustardseed commented. "I still don't think it's right." Sabrina pouted. "That's only because you loooove him!" Daphne squealed while putting her palm into her mouth, a quirky habit that she would never break. The now steaming mad girl just huffed and went to her room for the night, hoping nothing would happen to her while she slept. What should I do? If any of this gets out he'll hate me forever. I can't let that happen. I'll have to help him get it decided.  
Puck tossed and turned in a fitful would she let them do this? What will happen if it ever gets out? I Need both cameras back ASAP!

"Puck...Puck! ... PUCK!" "SABRINA IM HERE!" He shouted, jolting upright and nearly knocking her backwards. She looked at him questioningly. "Uh, hi! Heh... I knew you were here I was just.." Puck was starting to blush. "You were what? Dreaming of me? Spit it out Puck." Sabrina's heart fluttered at the thought of him dreaming of her. She had dreamed of him so many times, but could never imagine him dreaming of her. "Uh... Of course not! It's just... You were..um... Screaming in my ear. Yeah! You were screaming in my ear!" "You going to keep going with that excuse? Puck, I can always tell when you're lying." "Oh yeah. How?" He said, wondering if it was even worth the lie."Remember when you forgot about the prom? When I confronted you, you started to deny what I already knew, your ears turned red. And let's just say your ears are on fire right now."

"Shoot." He muttered under his breath. Sabrina was still staring at him with her icy stare."Fine! If you must know I WAS dreaming of you. And if that's not enough then I dream of you all the time! I think of you night and day! You drive me crazy!" "I thought so." Her eyes sparkled as he confessed. "Yeah whatever dog breath. Just don't expect me to say that again. Well, since you confiscated my gorgeous mind... What about yours?" Puck questioned. "Me? Well, Puck" she whispered while walking toward him," I think of you all the time. I dream of you every night. You remember the first time you kissed me? I'd be lying if I said I never looked forward to another." Now it was Sabrina's turn to turn as red as a tomato, and Puck was enjoying every moment of it. Now was definitely the time.

"Well, Sabrina. Before you go all mushy on me I have a dare for you.""What! I tell you how I feel and you want to go and play a game!?""Hear me out. Sabrina, truth or dare?""Truth." Sabrina sighed as she tried to step away, Puck wouldn't let her."Do you love me?" "Yes!" She said, now curious."My turn. Truth or dare?" "Truth" Puck answered with anticipation."Do you love me?" "Of course!" Puck sucked in a big breath, hoping she'd pick dare."Truth or dare?" "Hmm. Dare." "Sabrina Grimm, I dare you to,"Puck dropped to one knee,"Marry Me."

He finished with a mischievous smile, holding out a gorgeous diamond ring. He had done it. Sabrina squealed, much to both of their surprise, and immediately said,"Yes! Oh, yes!" As soon as he slipped the ring on her finger, she jumped into his arms, pressing her lips against his. After a while they both stepped away, but only to take a breath. "What about my dad?" Sabrina said after a while. Puck just smiled."I already asked he said yes." "What!? Are you serious!? But he hates you!" "Well, he was under an agreeing spell when I asked him, so he may not remember. But at least I got him to say it!" They both laughed. "Wait! The video and pictures!" Pucks face fell. "What about them?" "I have an idea to get them back. I need you to-" "Your a genius!" Puck nearly screamed. "What do you mean? I didn't even finish." Sabrina questioned."When a royal fairy gets engaged, both him and his fiancé get one wish each." "That's perfect! Way better than the idea I thought of." Puck looked confused. "What idea did you have?" "I was going to trick Daphne into getting Mustardseed to open the box. Then, as I take out the box, you would come and freeze them with the weird freezing wand in the Hall of Wonders. I'd take the camera and give it to you before Mustardseed could unfreeze and go after you. And if the magic didn't affect him, then you could ruin them with a mystery glop grenade." "Perfect! You really are a genius!" "You doubted me?" Sabrina said, clearly annoyed. But Puck was already going through his collection of gross concoctions.

This has got to be huge! Maybe I could even get some magic involved! And musteredseeds worst nightmare-"Puck! Hello! Earth to puck!" Sabrina said while shaking the boy out of his trance. "Uh. Yeah babe?" Puck smiled. Sabrina was totally taken back at his sudden change of nicknames. She wasn't sure she liked it. "Umm... Ok. Well, we need to act fast! Musteredseed is getting up", the boy slept forever," and you better announce to everyone that we are engaged!" she added. While most girls loved for everyone to coo and squeal over such an important announcement, Sabrina never liked being in the spotlight. Thankfully, Puck knew this and was fully content in a simple engagement. "Maybe we should tell everyone but your dad." Puck cautiously stated, thinking of the past tortures that Henry had sworn he would execute on him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sabrina got up extra early the next morning with a plan forming in her head, all she needed was Puck. She found him sprawled out on the trampoline, a puddle of drool under his head. Other than that he didn't look half bad. His hair was shaggy and framed the side of his face, his arms stretched out as is he were reaching for something. Or someone. Sabrina went over and gently shook him. Nothing. She then started calling his name.

Daphne and Musterdseed were sprawled out on the couch, watching old fairytales. Red was meditating with Mr. Canis in another room. As Sabrina bounced down the stairs she quickly concealed her brand new ring in a plain cover up, she didn't need to have everyone flocking over the announcement yet, that would ruin the plan. "Hey Daph!" she said " You got minute?""Sure."Sabrina led her into her bedroom and sat down next to her on the bed. "I need a favor. You remember Natalie right? Well, shes been bugging me and telling everyone that since she out smarted the me I can't out smart anyone else, let alone Puck! I really need the videocamera to prove her wrong!"Daphne pondered this for a few moments:Sabrina likes Puck. But then again, Natalie has been acting cold toward her lately... "Well, okay. But we need it back afterwords! Musteredseeds planning on spreading it global!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but I figuredit ended at a good stopping point. Thanks to the reviews! Really modivates me to write more! I need ideas on the name of a potion for an upcomming** **chapter, the winner will get to choose their own fairy name and will be the founder of their potion! **

Sabrina couldn't help but smile as Daphne handed her the valuable items.

"What are you smiling so much for?" Daphne asked, hesitantly walking over to Musteredseed.

"Oh nothing! It's just that I can't wait to see her face when she sees this!"Sabrina knew it was bad to lie, but in this case it was for her own good! She wanted to held her fiancé and figured that it was for a very good on the other hand was lurking in the shadows, smiling at his brilliant blonde girl. The thought of having her as his own was still fuzzy in his mind, it would definitely be a challenge, but they both were always willing for a good challenge.

The two girls went over to Musteredseed, who was sleeping on the couch. "I swear, you'd think he was related to the sand man or something" Red mumbled, acknowledging their presence. Both girls chuckled as Daphne walked over and shook him. Nothing. A little annoyed, she tried again. Still nothing. Funny, she could have sworn that he had been complaining to Sabrina and Puck the other night because he was such a light sleeper that they would keep him up all night. Red watched with a humorous look on her face as her best friend was literally jumping on the couch and bouncing the poor guy.

With a grin, she took out her blow horn, usually used on Daphne, and crept over to his ear. With a apologetic look she blasted the noise right in his face.

"WHAAA?! WHO DONE THAT?! WHAT'S WRONG?" The startled boy shouted. It took all that Puck had not to bust at the seams in laughter as he watched his brother slowly stand with shaky legs and give Red a nasty look. The odd thing was, normally he was a sound sleeper. For it to take this much to wake him up, was unusual. But he thought nothing of it.

Sabrina retold her story with a pleading look masked onto her face. Sighing, Musteredseed walked over to the window and murmured a spell. When outing happened he repeated it with a concerned look on his face.

The poor prince had not only joined the Grimm's to get to know his brother better, but there had been threats made against him as to his decisions in Faerie. They were for the better of the kingdom, but apparently there had been a certain group of fairies that had been to influenced by Oz to listen with reason. Titania had advised him to join the Grimm's for protection from these bandits. Only granny Relda knew of the real reason.

He tried two more spells three times each and now the others had crowded around him, worried looks on their faces. "Try your wings" Puck advised, now genuinely worried for his younger brother. Musteredseed nodded as he focused on his wings. Nothing happened. Puck gaped and Daphne yelled for granny. "Oh dear! We must leave for Faerie right away! Maybe Titania will know what to do!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! And if you have an idea for the name of the potion please send it to me or leave it in the comments! **

**Enjoy! :3**

The ride up to Faerie was awkward to say the least. No one wanted to embarrass the boy with to many apologies, and yet they also didn't want to seem to cheerful about the situation.

Once they arrived in the state of New York Puck announced that he would warn his mother ahead of time in case of preparation, but his other reason was because he wasn't used to the apologetic silence and wished for it to end. Sabrina gave him a pleading glance as he was exiting the car, but Puck shook his head. He needed time to himself.

The last time Puck had been to Faerie was when he was much younger, when his father had died. He really didn't care much, his father had always resented him and the anger that had built up over the years had created a hatred for Oberon. The situation had put a lot of pressure onto Puck, everyone sympathizing over him and the constant sympathetic glance that was shot his way. He didn't like the fact that everyone was respecting the person that he though deserved the least amount of respect. All of the hurt, grief, anger, and confusion caught up with him and he found himself yelling at his deceased father. But Sabrina was there, just for him. She didn't overly sympathize or cuddle him or any of that mush. She had consoled him the way she knew he wanted to be treated.

Puck breathed the crisp, city air. He had always loved the thrill of flying, and often flew out at night to get pressures of the day off of his chest. Once at the statue, he paused to look out at the pedestrians that strolled around. They all had peaceful looks to them, something he wished he could possess. His brother seemed to have miraculously turned mortaafter a power nap!

Tears stung his eyes as he remembered when they were younger. Musteredseed had always been the mature one out of the two, despite being younger. Perhaps that is why his father had preferred him. Puck had liked to pull pranks on him, but he also relied on his brother for advice. Mostly people advice, Puck always had a knack for ruining good opportunities with the court. Musteredseed had always been there to talk and give loving words in his time of need.

Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, Puck quickly entered into the kingdom. He flew as fast as his wings could take him to the palace, rushing through the guards with the assurance that he was the prince and not an intruder.

"Mother!" He shouted at arrival.

"Puck! My, how you've grown! I was just-" she stopped at the look on Pucks face. "Oh no! Don't tell me. Where is your brother?"

"They are on the way. But, I think someone has taken the powers from him!" Puck explained everything to Titania.

"When they arrive, lead them into the guest room and summon me. I will gather all the potions and magic spells that I will need."

With that she disappeared behind the corner. Puck had always admired her for her air of authority.

"Puck!" Sabrina's voice echoed to him. He rushed to find the Grimms and his passed out brother at the entrance. They quickly depleted him in his bedroom, while Titania thanked them and told them that she had arranged for them to reside at the castle until this whole matter was resolved. No one argued to that.

"Please make yourselves at home, but do not disturb me! We will both hopefully join you all shortly" The loving mother said as she slipped through the door.

"Right then!' Puck said after a few moments of silence. "Let me escort you to the guest hall."

Veronica and Henry were to get their own room at the end of the hall. Next was Daphne and Red, then Basil and Jake, Granny Relda, and finally Sabrina. No one questioned why Sabrina had received her own rooms, but as soon as Sabrina stepped through the threshold she knew that Puck had specifically arranged for it to be this way.

Her room was magical, literally. Her bed seemed to be made of clouds over lush green fields. A weeping willow tree that grew mirrors was just off to the right, with a spring fountain as a wash bowl. A beautiful pond could be seen off in the distance, with a few swans hovering over its surface. As she walked through she found a training ground with weapons already there and waiting.

Smiling she rushed out of the room and went to find Puck. She found him in the garden skipping stones.

"Puck! You are amazing!"The boy turned around with a broad grin on his face."I thought you'd like it. I had them make the training grounds specifically for you."

She smiled and turned her head, he really did pay attention to her interests.

"Do the others have a magical room?" she questioned.

"Nope. Only you, so if you could keep it secret so nobody knows. I figured, with you being my fiancé and all, you might want a taste of the royal life." She smiled at that comment.

"When should we tell them Puck? I think we've drawn it out a little to long."

His expressions clouded over and he looked off into the distance.

"Do you think we should just pop it up now with everything going on?"

"Puck, I didn't mean it like that!" Sabrina stated with haste.

"No no! Lets just go on and say 'Hey! Sorry about that whole situation and all, but we just thought you'd like to know that we're married!'"

"Engaged. And Im sorry I didn't mean it like that! I just thought that maybe it would bring everybody's spirits up perhaps. We can wait, nobody has asked why I am wearing the ring so we're good."

"I'm sorry Sabrina. Its just that all of this craziness reminds me way to much of my fathers death. I don't know how much of this I can take, especially with my only brother."

Sabrina slipped her hand into his and squeezed it.

"I can help you, just like I did when your father died."

He smiled and winked at her.


	5. Chapter 5

As the two walked back inside, Sabrina caught a tingling sensation that she loved, but knew was dangerous. Puck sensed a uneasyness in her as they walked by the forbidden room.

"Hey, magic-freak, you okay?" He said, trying to block the concern. She had been really good in concealing the addiction recently, this potion had to be freakishly strong.

"Um...Yes. I'm fine." She said in a dreamy voice. All of a sudden her legs started to move without her consent.

"Grimm!" Puck nearly shouted as she tried to open the door. A muffled voice of rage could be heard from the other side.

"Dwo mnot distworb!" Titania's scream resounded through the hall.

Puck quickly took Sabrina and ushered her out of the vicinity. He didn't want his mother to murder Sabrina before they even announced that they would soon be together.

_Together _He thought _It just seems so weird. All eternity to pester her and cherish her. I wonder how she feels about it._

Puck didn't want to voice these thoughts though. His main focus was on his brother, now possibly a mortal, and to take care of him as he once took care of him.

When they were at a safe distance, Sabrina violently shook her head and looked up at Puck.

"It happened again, didn't it..."

"Yep"

With a sad sigh Sabrina's head drooped and her shoulders sagged.

"I thought I had taken care of this...addiction. Hah. I may become the queen of a magical land and yet I can't even stand a silly potion. The magic here is stronger than it is at home, I can sense it."

"Don't droop so much Grimm!" Puck said. "Your skin will start to sag and then you'll end up looking like one of those bunched-skin dogs! I don't know how the kingdom would take being ruled by a form of wrinkles." He laughed at his pathetic joke. But one look from Sabrina and he stopped.

"Hey, Grimm, lighten up. You'll be able to control it eventually. It just takes time. Besides, you have all eternity to practice right? So your fine! No worries. As a great philosopher once said 'Hakuna matata! No worries!'"

"Well your mood seems to have changed." Sabrina grumbled.

"Only for you." He stated.

She gave him a sly look and ducked her head so he wouldn't see her blush. But he saw it anyways.

"Is my hotness radiating all over you? I am truly sorry Grimm, Ill just go of into the kitchen and try to cool off with some lemonade.

Before she could respond he was flying through the halls toward what she figured was the kitchen.

_How am I going to put up with him for the rest of my life? _She chuckled to herself as she gazed at where he had disappeared.

"Sabrina!" Someone shouted. She turned to find two girls coming towards her.

"Isn't this place awesome! We've got to explore these rooms!"

The two girls squealed as they each grabbed a hand from Sabrina and ran toward the front of the palace.

They opened the first door to find an extravagant library with scrolls and books everywhere. Designated servants were dusting some of the ancient documents and polishing the wood furniture.

Red looked as if she had died and gone to heaven. She was still a little shy and so she liked to indulge herself in all sorts of books. Daphne just stood in awe and then exclaimed,

"We can probably find some of the missing everafters in these documents!"

When she said missing, she meant the everafters that the Grimm's had no information on, and therefore could not keep an eye on or aid in their time of need. Daphne never lost her love of the family business and was always striving to improve on their information about their fellow everafters.

Sabrina laughed as the two zipped through the isles, picking up books and documents and distributing them onto a table. She leaned against the door frame and watched as they started to open book after book, their faces lighting up and their smiles seeming way to big for their face.

"Ugh. I see you all have discovered the torture chamber." Puck said in disgust as he wrinkled his nose at the room.

The girls laughed at his remark.

"They can't be that bad!" Red said.

"Oh they are! If I get any closer than I'm going to break out in hives!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and tossed a nearby book at him. He shrieked and backed up to the wall.

"How dare you! You cold-blooded soul! Trying to kill your future husband already-y...oops."

Puck's head turned and he looked at Daphne and Red. They're faces held one of confusion, shock, and joy.

"WHAT!?" They both exclaimed in unison. "You...He...Both...Together? Ahhhh!"

Puck and Sabrina quickly covered each others ears. Puck was surprised the windows didn't break.

Once the two had calmed down, which took a long while, Sabrina and Puck told them that they absolutely HAD to keep it a secret. They weren't ready to announce it yet.

"Oh my gosh! Dad is going to kill you!" Daphne said with a bit of sympathy.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Puck said, slinging an arm around Sabrina's shoulders, which was rewarded with another flow of 'oohs' and 'awwws'.

Their conversation was interrupted with a gurgling noise.

"That's the dinner bell!" Puck said while rubbing his stomach.

"I'll race yah!" Daphne challenged as she started to run toward the dining room.

"Get back here Marshmallow!" Puck called as he ran after her.

Sabrina and Red looked at each other and shrugged, walking in the same direction. Throughout the years they had connected and Sabrina now considered her as another younger sister. The two often sat together and talked about each others problems and feelings. Red knew Sabrina's true feelings about Puck and Sabrina often helped Red with her feelings of the past.

"I'm happy for you Sabrina" Red said as they continued to dinner. "But I don't think you should announce it until ALL of this is over. Right now it would seem as a simple diversion."

Sabrina nodded her head in agreement.

"Thats what we plan on doing. Even Puck didn't handle the suggestion to well when I brought it up. But Im okay with waiting, the longer we keep it from dad the better."

Red laughed in agreement.

The two talked about the different things that Henry would do to the poor boy and laughed until their sides were about to split. Dinner was extravagant with many courses and delicious deserts. The absence of the queen and Mustardseed made the table very quiet though. Everyone tried to be cheerful, Granny asking Daphne if she had discovered any new everafters and Uncle Jake consulted Jake on some new spells he wanted to try with Daphne.

But Puck was like a stone, unreadable and nonsocial, for once. Sabrina tried to cheer him up, but didn't want to bother him to much. Once everyone was finished a messenger quickly entered the room and beckoned for Puck to follow him to his brother. Sabrina quickly stood and went after him, the others were soon to follow suit, but he told them that they needed to wait outside, his mother would have invited them if they were allowed to come.

"Well, how about a nice game of poker while we wait!" Uncle Jake suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Basil said, fist pumping the air.

"Absolutely not!" Veronica sternly said. "How about go fish instead."

Nobody bothered to argue.

About ten excruciatingly long games later the door was opened, and they were granted entrance.

**Hope you liked! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Busy, busy, busy! But Im out of school in 2 weeks so I should be able to post more! :)**

**Penguinlover5527: So do I! As long as they both are still in character :)**

**Samantha Louise: Ugh. I don't like cleaning :( So Im happy I was able to give you a break from that! I listened to it and I must say I liked it a lot! Im usually not a country person, but that was good! Reminds me of Puck! Check out Skye Sweetnam "Imaginary Superstar". It reminds me of Sabrina. Now we just need one for Daphne! :3**

**Beutiful Bushwaker: Tis all fine! Just wanted to know if anyone had any ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

The room was dark and misty, smelling of all different kinds of concoctions and incense with a touch of magic. The only light in the room glowed from floating purple orbs that would slightly brighten to the tune of the patients heartbeat. Titania's face was tearstained as she rocked over her son, muttering incoherent words to herself. The Grimm family ushered inside and stood in silence, respectful of the stressed mother trying to cure her own son. Daphne and Red linked hands and looked at each other with frightened faces. The musk feeling of the room chilled Mr. Canis and made him shutter, causing Granny Relda to have a hint of sorrow in her usually sparkling eyes.

Titania slowly lifted her head and took in the group, as if seeing them for the first time. Her face suddenly changes so no one could tell what her emotions were, making Sabrina shutter. Basil shuffled his feet and kept his eyes on the floor, the scary lady made him feel as if he had done something wrong.

"My son is still alive, but in a deep cavern of unconsciousness. Tell-me-what-happened!" The last words sent a chill down Pucks spine, he stepped forward to confront his monstrous mother, feeling Sabrina brush her fingers as he passed in a small gesture of encouragement.

"Musteredseed hadn't any signs of a hands on spell" Puck started to explain everything that had happened the day prior, leaving out some of the unnecessary details. His mother just kept a solid stance and nodded every time he paused. The room seemed to darken even more as he wrapped up the mysterious events.

Once the story was done she closed her eyes and puffed out a breath of air. Leaning back she drummed her fingers to the same rhythm of the heartbeat. Puck retreated back into the small crowd. Sabrina looked at him from the corners of her eyes and gave the slightest hint of a smirk, but only for a split second. Veronica looked at Henry with a touch of concern as she observed little Basil. The poor boy was nearly hiding behind her, clearly frightened of the atmosphere that Titania had created out of her sorrow.

A tiny cough escaped his moth as the mothers eyes shot open and she jumped from her seat, nearly causing Basil to pass out of fright.

"Mors! Some one has been contaminating him with mors!" Shrieking, she ran into an opening in some nearby curtains and soon returned with an armful of ingredients.

Veronica gasped, a rather delayed response to the situation, and hurried to the woman's side. The two murmured to each other and suddenly stopped.

"We're missing one ingrediant." Veronica said, lifting her face.

"We need the juice from the vertias plant in order to assure his life and find out who has done this"

"Alright!" Puck said as he ran out the door, dragging Sabrina behind him. The other looked on with a shocked expression. It didn't take long for Sabrina to drag Puck back into the room.

"Now where exactly is this plant and how do we get to it?" Sabrina asked.

"The plant lives in the bottom of the sea located somewhere in Greece" Titania answered.

"Great!" Puck yelled as he fled down the hall.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and shouted for him to come others just shook their heads with an amused look.

"Why don't we relocate and discus arrangements and dicide who will be going on the journey" Uncle Jake stated.

The others agreed to meet in an hour, giving Titania time to eat, and the grown ups in the meantime would discus who would be going. Sabrina, after catching Puck, tried to explain that she was now 18 and considered that grown up enough. Her parents thought otherwise.

The rest of the crew sat around a bombfire Puck had set up outside, he assured them that no one would disaprove. The stars seemed to resemble little sparkles of hope and encouragement.

"I hope dad will let me go." Red said with a far off look in her eyes. " I would really like another adventure. I miss the excitment that the war gave us and wish we could have those kinds of memories again."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I have to admit, I sometimes miss having to save y'alls butts when you guys are in danger" Puck boasted, puffing out his chest.

"We would have done just fine without you!" Sabrina growled.

"Oh, suuure you would have!" Puck taunted.

Sabrina snapped around and nearly smacked him in the face.

"I'll have you know that I am the queen! You hear me?! The QUEEN on the sneaks!"

"And I'm the trickster KING! Did you hear me right Grimm? The KING!"

Basil cocked his head in confusion.

"But sissy if your the queen and he's the king then what does that mean?"

Red and Daphne looked at each other, smirked, looked at Sabrina and Puck, and started laughing so hard that they both fell to the ground.

"Oh, well Basil! That means that they would need a couples name right?"

Sabrina looked at Puck with a horrified expression.

"No!" They both shouted at the same time. Just as Red said "Sabruck!"

Daphne shook her head and gave a hum of discontent.

"_Do something"_ Sabrina hissed to Puck.

"_Why? Your the 'queen of the sneaks'! Shouldn't you be sneaking your way out of here or something?"_

Sabrina huffed and glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Your highness?" Puck turned.

"Yes?"

"May I have a word with you?"

Sabrina watched as Puck jogged over to the messenger. She loved the way his head bobbed as he talked, the way his blonde hair bounced at the motion. His eyes sparkled at one point and he looked back at her. She tried ducking her head, but he had already noticed and smiled while winking at her. A few more minutes and the messenger bowed and hurried away. Puck walked back to the crew, with a ridiculous swag, and set a pose as he arrived in the circle of wondering kids.

"We have been summoned to join the old people in the waiting room. They have decided."

They all looked at one another, curious and slightly worried.

**You like? Mors and veritas is latin for death and truth. Who do you think should take the trip? **

**XxKrAnGeL-vs-PuCkAbRiNaXx: I hope your not still sick! I hurried as best I could! :)**

**Samantha Louise: I totally agree! Now Red's turn!**


	7. Chapter 7

**o0CupcakeQueeno0 came up with the brilliant idea of who should take the journey! Congrats! (Now don't go and spoil it by reading the reviews!) **

**Enjoy!**

They all walked in silence until they were right outside of the designated room. Turning towards each other, they made a pact to be completely happy for whoever was allowed to go. Sabrina walked up to the door, anxious, and knocked.

"Enter!" Titania shouted in a booming voice.

Daphne grabbed Red's hand, knowing that if only she got picked without Red then they would have to repack. Red was her best friend an there was nothing that they could do to split them apart.

Sabrina scanned the room, trying to read everyones expressions. Veronica seemed satisfied, Henry looked irritated and about to explode. Granny Relda simply looked tired and kept glancing worriedly at Henry while whispering to Mr. Canis, who didn't seem to have much of an expression at all. But it was Jake who caught Sabrina's eye. He seemed as if he had won the lottery, chest puffed out and everything. He looked at her and winked, sending a spark of hope into Sabrina.

Titania looked over each of the kids, as if inspecting them. Basil had both his fingers crossed, he had heard so much about his sisters journeys and wanted to be able to tell a story of his own. Even if he was behind in his self defense training.

Granny Relda stood up and squared her shoulders

"Liblings, I want you all to know that we love you all and that this is a very tough decision." She emphasized on tough.

"We've decided that two of you should go with an adult." Veronica added.

"Yes" Said Jake, smiling like a cheshire cat. "For protection. Not that all of you need it." He added before Puck could interject. "We have decided that you need a brave adult. Trained in all aspects of both magic and self defense, of stealth and cunning. One with striking features and a heroic manor. Who is this man you ask? This seemingly godlike being who possesses the qualities necessary? Surely he cannot exist! But I stand here as living proof and announce to you all that it is-"

"Jake! Shut up!" Henry interjects with annoyance. "It's you! We get it! You posses the imaginary qualities of Charming!"

Everyone chuckles at that comment. Jake just shrugs his shoulders and mumbles something about maturity.

"Funny how we can waste time with jokes and easily forget the real reason that we are having this meeting in the first place." Titania cooly saids, silencing everyone in the room.

"Good, now for the real matter. As you already know, Jacob will be accompanying two of you."

"But WHO?" Puck blurts out.

"Patience son! After a heated discussion" Titania glances at Henry while making this statement, "We have decided the two oldest should go. I-"

"WOOHOO!" Puck and Sabrina shout while giving each other a high five and a hug. They quickly jump apart though when they hear snickers from the two girls.

"How come I can't go?" Basil whined.

"We decided the two oldest because if anything happens and they have to split up, they are legal adults and should be able to get around without any trouble." Titania explains, smiling at the innocent child.

"Now Puck, we need to have a talk before you can go anywhere!" Henry says, excited to be able to lecture the fairy. Titania had agreed for him to talk to Puck.

A stifled moan leaves the boys lips as he watches Henry motion for him to follow into the hall.

Sabrina gave him an encouraging smile and whispered in his ear "You have to go through the dragon to get to the princess."

Puck chuckled and intentionally brushed his hand against hers as he went to follow the dragon. Hopefully his ears wouldn't get burned off.

Daphne and Red congratulated Sabrina and Jake, hoping that they would at least bring back some kind of souvenir.

"So, Brina! What do you think? Staying with two bachelors out in the wild!" Jake rubbed his hands together, ready for another adventure.

"Uh, Uncle Jake? We're going to Greece, not the wild."

"But it'll be wild when we get there!"

Sabrina smiled and rolled her eyes, he was right though. She was going to be alone with two obnoxious boys for who knows how long. This was going to be a long mission...

"What about this?" Red said while holding up a mini skirt with a cropped top.

Sabrina had come back to find Red and Daphne raiding her closet. Thankfully they said nothing about the actual room, Sabrina guessed they had already explored her bedroom and finished marveling over its awesomeness. Even she was still finding neat surprises.

Unfortunately her taste in clothes and the girls taste were two entirely different opinions.

"Can't I just pack by myself? In peace?"

The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Sabrina! If we let you pack ten you'd be walking around like a slob!" Daphne laughed. Sabrina on the other hand, wasn't laughing.

"And besides! You have Puck to entertain." Red said with a sly smile. They really knew how to get on her nerves.

An hour later they were done packing and sat together on Sabrina's bed, laughing and enjoying each others company.

"Now Sabrina," Said Daphne "you know better than to try anything crazy, like eloping!"

"Daphne!" Sabrina gasped, while smiling. "I would never!"

"Or come back with some little fairy kid flying around!" Red laughed.

"OOOKAY! Why don't we change the subject, huh? Oh! Oh my gosh guys! I know a way to cure Musteredseed!"

Daphne's eyes lit up. "How?!"

"Well you remember watching Sleeping Beauty right? All Daphne has to do is kiss him!" Red and Sabrina busted laughing, Daphne just mumbled some odd combinations of words that she had probably just made up.

They were still laughing when all of a sudden the door open and a blur came rushing towards them.

"Sabrina! My love! I've come to rescue you!" Puck's voice was barley heard before he scooped up Sabrina and they headed off deeper into the room.

"Don't get to crazy!" The girls shouted after them.

"I can't believe them." Sabrina muttered, to nobody in particular.

Puck laughed.

They finally landed next to a rushing river over looking field.

"So were you able to defeat the dragon? Brave enough to survive the fire?" Sabrina questioned him once she was settled next to him, her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I wasn't able to kill him." He got a slap on the arm for that comment. "But I figured that if you were the prize at the end of the struggle then I could bare the flames." He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"But you know" Sabrina said after a while "I'm not a prize to be won. I could take care of myself if I had to"

"I know you could, babe." Puck chuckled. "But if you do remember, I've had to save your sorry butt more than once."

"And I've had to save you from your idiotic 'smooth moves'" Sabrina countered.

They both laughed.

"But it is nice knowing that you've always got my back, even when I don't need it" She said.

"And I always will" He said, lifting her chin to look into her sky blue eyes.

They sat there in silence for a long time, enjoying the others company.

"So when are we going to tell them about the engagement?" Sabrina said, eyeing her glistening ring. She only took the cover off when she was alone. Puck look her and and kissed it, then looked up with an all to familiar cocky grin on his face. She knew that he was going to do something that they would regret later, and she didn't care.

**XxKrAnGeL-vs-PuCkAbRiNaXx: Thanx! I take Latin, so I figure I might as well use it somewhere :3**

**Samantha Louise: Unfortunately I cannot give my real name *mysterious laugh* I started out in a private school then moved to a public school, and honestly I'm pretty content with homeschooling. I have a group that I go to once a week, so I'm not "unsocial" lol. Do you ever get that? And I am learning the piano, I used to play the violin And I sing.**

**0oCupcakeQueeno0: Not enough fluff? It was kinda a hard chapter to put it in :)**

**JesusLover: Love the username! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews! They always cheer me up :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter, it still hasn't pleased me yet. Your opinion?**

"Your crazy." Sabrina said to her grinning fiancé.

"Yeah, but you love it!" He grinned.

Well, she couldn't argue with that.

They were loading onto Jake's helicopter, Sabrina wasn't thrilled with the idea of using magic to transport them there. She still had the strange addiction. Jake finnished with the last of his goodbyes and joined them in the contraption.

"Time for lift off!" Jake yelled. "Welcom aboard the the Grimm-reaper!"

"Oh, what a comforting name." Sabrina mumbled.

"Wait! Don't close the door yet!" Puck scrambled to the opening. "Now when I say lift off. LIFT OFF!"

Jake gave a confused nod, Sabrina just gave a knowing smirk.

"Hey! Hen-Hen!"

"What fairyfreak?" Henry said, annoyed. "You need the talk again?"

"No! I just wanted to say, your daughter and I..."

"My daughter and what?" Henry shouted, now growing even more agitated.

_Lift off! _Puck mouthed.

"We're getting married!" He shouted ovet the noise of the propellers.

"WHATT!?" Henry's voice echoed in the helicopter.

Sabrina and Puck looked down to witness the reactions. The two girls were giggling, jumping, and sharing knowing looks. Veronica smiled and her eyes started to water. Granny Relda was smiling wider than they had ever seen her. Mr. Canis had a smirk, as if he knew this would happen all along. He was also trying to stop Granny from jumping with the girls and hurting herself.

But none of this compared to the way Henry reacted. The man ran right underneath the heliopter and was jumping as if he could reach them, shaking his fists and yelling. Not to mention his face was as red as a tomato. Sabrina thought it looked as if he was doing a dance. Hands in the air, back down on the ground, now jump and yell, and jump and yell.

"Lets hope he gets his wiggles out now, before we're the ones recieving those punches."

"Ahem, you mean before _you_ are the one recieving those punches." Sabrina reminded him. "And yeah, lets hope he burns it out now."

"Well, you know' Jake interupted, startling them both "you could always elope!"

He started laughing at his own joke, then reaized that Puck wasn't laughing.

"Maybe he's right! Sabrina, think about it! We could just skip over the whole boring lecture, not including your fathers seperate talk, and be over with it!"

Sabrina just sat there and glared at him.

"Yeah, cause I totaly need my dad to turn into a bounty hunter, kill my husband, and then lock me in a tower till I die."

"Uh, Sabrina? You can't die. Your an everafter, remember?"

"Well that just adds to the misery." Sabrina said flatly.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Jake snorted.

"But your right, I have been planning this for to long to just throw it away like that."

"YOU have been planning our wedding? You, the Trickster king? Master of all things annoying, was planning a wedding?"

"Don't you remember sweetheart? We were going to have it in Pompeii! Daphne could bippity boppity boo the volcano to burst right as the preacher finished his gig and then, as soon as the lava starts to reach the pulpit, I swoop in and save the day with my awesome-"

"Puck! Shut up! No!"

The boy pouted, obviously deflated in his excitment.

"I swear, I don't know how I'm going to put up with you."

Puck smiled. "Well you can't live with anyone else!"

Sabrina turned to him. "And why not?"

"Cause they wouldn't be able to put up with your stubborn butt!"

"I happen to know that Peter loves...oops."

Puck turned two shades of red. "What!? You mean Pan?! That dusty dumbbell has been putting his hands on MY girl! I'll kill him! He has crossed the line! CROSSED THE LINE!"

Jake laughed and winked at Sabrina. "Dude, you just got dumped with a freak in tights! Haha!"

"Puck! It was a joke! I haven't seen him since you last saw him!"

Puck drew her into his lap and placed his arms around her protectively.

"You better be joking, or else theres going to be one less everafter in this world."

Sabrina laughed and settled into his chest, content. A few minutes later and she was fast asleep.

Jake looked at them and smiled. Sabrina usually was always uptight and trying to be the protector, but with Puck she seemed okay with letting her guard down. Enough to actually fall asleep on him. Puck leaned down and kissed the top of her head, then looked up at Jake and smiled.

"You know Henry's gonna have your neck?"

"Yeah, I know"

A few rounds of nintey-nine-bottles-of-beer-on-the-wall and endless rounds of eye spy, they finally arrived at their destination.

Puck watched as Jake threw some magical concoction onto the huge device and it broke down into a ring. He really needed to pay more attention to this magic stuff.

"Okay, now we need to find a hotel near the water. We can split and find clues about the flower on the search."

"Woah woah woah! We just got here!" Jake gestured to the scenery. "Theres time to explore and have some fun!"

"But-"

"Sabrina."

"Uncle Jaaake!"

"Sabrinaaaaa!"

"Puck!"

The two boys started making puppy faces. It was two against one, she knew when she was beat.

They eventually booked a room in some hotel right on the beach.

"How come I can't have my OWN room?" Sabrina whined, setting her stuff down on one of the beds.

"Sabrina" Puck said, using a serious tone. "whoever is after us has already contaminated my brother with death, basically. I need to know your safe, and the only way to know that is if your in sight."

"Yeah, well just make sure your sight keeps to its self." Sabrina said.

Puck laughed as he launched himself into the air, landing on the soft beds.

"I've already been through the talk, trust me! My ears are still throbbing!"

Jake came in the room with the last of the bags.

"Alright! Now time for some fun!"

Sabrina groaned. She was stuck with a lady's man and a frenzy of a fairy. What a mission.

**F is for friends who do stuff together...**

**Like? Not like? I'm open to any idea's on Jake's interpritation of FUN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Reviews, reviews, I love reviews!" :P **

**I had to research a quite a few things about Greece for this chapter, so if you know anything more or see anything that doesn't fit then please either review or PM me and I will fix or add your suggestion to the next chapter.**

**That being said, I will now let you enjoy the actual reason you came here: to read! :)**

The next day Sabrina woke up to the awful sound of a dying horse,lawnmower, and train all at once.

Uncle Jake snored, and snored, and snored. If he didn't stop soon then she was pretty sure she would have to book another room on the oposite side of the country! It was ridiculous how long and loud the man snored!

But while she was up she decided to go and check out the breakfeast buffet, while they still had enough food. She figured by the time Puck got a hold of it, it would be empty.

Checking to make sure the two guys were still asleep, she slipped on a pair of jean shorts, a white button up top, and a pair of leather sandals to finish it off.

Once out of the room, she quickly walked to where the food was and made a plate. To anyone else, she would have looked like a normal woman who was simply minding her own buisness, but it was on the inside that she was having troubles.

This wasn't the first time that she had left her parents, or more like it wasn't the first time she had been without her parents. But she still felt like it was completely irresponsible to be sitting here and enjoying herself while they could very well be in danger from whoever was threatening the crown.

Plus, she was engaged. Engaged. And yet, they hadn't spilled the news till they were basically gone. She didn't fully mind, but she had doubts about the decision. Did she love Puck? Yes! But marrying him would mean a whole other responsibility that she wasn't quite sure she would like to take on.

Having to be the "mother" for so long while her parents were asleep had taken a toll on her. It was a good growing experience, but now that she didn't need to be so grown up all the time she was able to have more fun. Being tied down yet again made her a little nervous. She wasn't sure she could handle the stress all over again.

Sighing, she decided to take a brisk walk around the beach. The crisp morning air would do her some good, and she needed some space before thr two little monsters woke up.

In the meantime, Puck had just woken up and found that Sabrina had left. At first a small panic arose, but then he reminded himself that she often liked to be alone and go walking from time to time.

Normally he would see it as an oportunity to stalk her, but seeing as they were basically on vacation, he thought better of it.

He needed his own time to think anyways. He was going to marry her. The girl he grew up for. The same girl he had first kissed. The girl that occasionally drove him bonkers because she was so stubborn!

It was a lot to take in at once. He would be able to see her face every day. Not that he already didn't, but ever since her parents had come back she just seemed to HAVE to hang out with them and pay more attension to them then normal kids would. He didn't even contact his parents often! But ever since their return she was VERY attached to her family and would bite the next persons head off who dared to even think about separating them.

Her tough demeanor didn't stop him from seeing past her mask though. He could see her real feelings almost always and could tell her breaking point.

That was one thing that he always loved about her. She would keep her guard up until someone was willing enough to share the load with her. She never forced the role onto anyone else but herself, because she believed she could take it all. Then he came into the picture.

SO maybe some of the pranks and name-calling got a little out of hand sometimes, but it was all an effort to take her attention away from the current situation that way directing her attention in a different direction. That and it was just plain fun to see her reaction. But he did love her, and was now excited to spend the rest of his life with her.

With a content sigh, he resumed his morning rituals of preparing emergency bombs (just in case), making annoying faces in the mirror, and normally pulling a prank on Sabrina. But seeing that she was outside somewhere, he turned to his next victim and smiled.

After coming back, Sabrina was refreshed and ready to take on the perils of the day.

She figured that with two boys, not to mention two very adventurous boys, that trouble would most likely be waiting for then just around the corner.

"What would you like to drink?" Said a young girl behind the outdoor bar that she had just sat at to rest her legs.

"Oh, nothing! I'm just resting my legs. But thank you!"

The girl smiled and nodded.

"I had a feeling that was what you were doing. Have a lot on your mind, huh?"

Sabrina was taken back, and stuttered. "Uh...yeah...yeah! How do you know?"

The girl gave a high pitched laugh.

"You came out and would occasionally ball your hands or look up and sigh. A typical sign that you were thinking about something very hard."

"Well, you got that right."

The girl put down the cup she was cleaning, rested her elbows on the counter and said, "By the look of that dazzling ring I would guess that it had to do with a certain man you are tied to?"

"Oh, please don't used the word tied!"

"Aha!" The girl said while tapping the counter. "So its a commitment problem! Don't worry, it's very common. You're not the only one."

At that she revealed a shiny ring on her ring finger as well.

"Thank goodness, someone that can relate!" Sabrina sighed.

"Don't worry sister, I think we all go through it. We just get so used to our own way that having to be connected to some other person just seems like a drab."

"Especially for me! I had to act as a mother for my baby sister for years! And then they come back and I can relax for a while! Only to find myself in the situation that I'm being dragged back in!"

"Tut tut!" The girl wagged her finger. "You don't know that. Being a mother, and being a wife are two different things."

"You still have to make big decisions!"

"But you don't have to be protective and have a guarded lookout."

"You have to step back from your usual ways."

"But you get to share your experiences with your true love."

Sabrina huffed and put her head in her hands. So much for clearing her head.

"It's not as bad as you think it is. I haven't actually tied the knot yet, but I have gotten over that hump. It's just a phase, you'll get over it."

"Those are the exact words my mother used for my last break up 'You'll get over it'".

The same high pitched laugh filled the bar.

"My name's Athena. Like the goddess? She's pretty cool, in my opinion. Although sharing the name is a little odd at times..."

"Mine's Sabrina. Just Sabrina."

They smiled and Sabrina said goodbye as she returned to the room.

She barely opened the door when her mouth was covered by a hand. A hand that was attached to Puck.

"Shh!" He said while putting a finger to his lips.

She looked around him to find her Uncle strapped to a bed with a motion sensor. Attached to the sensor was a bucked of what looked like was worms and peanut butter all mixed together.

"Nasty!" She mouthed to the proud Puck.

"Yes, yes it is" He said while ushering her out.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere far away from Jake. WHen that thing drops, his temper is going to rise!"

She laughed as they ran into the streets, dodging people left and right.

When they finally came to a stop they were both out of breath and hunched over, putting their hands on their knees. One look at each other and they both burst out laughing.

"You know he's going to get back at you. In a BIG way!" Sabrina said once they calmed down.

"Oh, but it was so worth it! I have a camera hidden so we can see the whole thing on my tablet!"

He then pulled out a mini screen and a fuzzy picture of Uncle Jake appeared. He was sleeping so peacefully. To bad it wouldn't last long.

"Get ready!" Puck said excitedly while checking his watch.

3...2...1

A buzzer went off on his alarm clock and Jake flinched awake. Unfortunately that flinch also awakened the monitor and the bucket tipped over in a flash, drenching him with the peanut butter covered worms.

"Ahh! GROSS! PUUUUCK!"

They watched in laughter as the man tried to detach the worms from his face. A cleaning lady came in to check on what happened, but one look at the situation and she ended up rushing out holding her hand to her mouth while yelling. The worms were extremely sticky and Sabrina had to wonder what else was incorporated into the bucket of ick.

"Ah, well then! I need food! All that laughing is a workout! I think I have a six pack coming on!"

At that he lifted his shirt to check while Sabrina just rolled her eyes. He could be so dramatic...no, he IS so dramatic!

They went to a nearby market and bought Puck his breakfast, then went to sit and eat on the beach.

Sabrina watched the waves hit the shore, the sound was so calming. She could fall asleep right here, in the heat of the sun and the soothing effect that the waves gave her.

She shook her head, no. She needed to get back and make sure her family was safe.

The truth is, her responsibility to her family never really left. She still felt the responsibility even though it could have been passed on to her parents. The real reason she was having such a hard time was because she couldn't take on two responsibilities like that. She needed to release the one that she already had fully onto her parents. They were now fully capable of handling every situation on their own now.

"You okay?" Puck questioned with a mouthful of food, but truly concerned.

"Fine." She said a little to sharply.

Puck swallowed and moved to sit in front of her.

"No. What's wrong?"

"It's fine Puck, just leave it." She said while shaking her hand in a defiant gesture.

"Sabrina." Puck said in a warning voice. He would find out one way or another. The easy was or hard way.

"It's just... I'm worried about the others!" She blurt out all of her worries as to who the enemy was and what they could be doing right at this moment.

Puck just stared with a blank face until she finished. Then he burst out laughing.

"Sabrina! They have a magic barrier on the castle now, no one is going to get in! They'll be fine! Just relax and let loose! We are here on a mission," he said while a flicker of worry went on his face, then disappeared, "but we can also have fun!"

"I can't when they're all back in America! They could still be in danger! How can you expect me to let loose!"

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You know what? New mission! To get you to have some F-U-N!"

With that he picked her up and ran toward the waves.

"Puck! What are you doing!? I'll get wet!"

He snorted and replied sarcastically, "No you won't! It's just water!"

She rolled her eyes and figured she might as well give up, he as already two steps from the ocean.

Looking around, he saw that no one was nearby, probably to early, and let his wings out to fly to a deeper spot. He then withdrew his wings and plummeted into the water, Sabrina screaming the whole way.

Crash!

She opened her eyes under the water and saw Puck swimming closer to her. She decided to play a game of chase and darted in the other direction. Ever since she almost drowned in the pool experience from when they were kids, she had trained hard to assure herself that she would be able to get out of that situation.

Kicking her feet and moving her arms, she got a few feet ahead of him and was off to a good start. But right as soon as Puck figured out what she was doing, he pulled off his own trick. He transformed into a dolphin and quickly sped up to her, jumper over her, changed into himself in midair, and came down on top of her.

She shrieked as the weight made her sink deeper then she would have liked.

They both came to the surface, sputtering for air.

"Not cool, fairy boy." Was all she could say.

They splashed each other and laughed as they made their way back to the shore.

"Last one to the room gets to clean up the mess!"

They both started running as if their hair was on fire.

**Hoped you liked! I gave a little more insight to the characters, was that good or bad? Let me know :) **

**Also, it seems as if we have a mystery on our hands. Have any of you seen a reviewer called Samantha Louise? :P ****I want to make sure my reviewers are okay now! :)**

**Quick tip of the story, Athena was actualy picked because she's my favorite goddess. Also I took a test and I got her :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

By the time the two got back the cleaning crew had already hired a full out team to sanitize Jake's bed and the area around it.

Puck put his hand to his nose. "Phew! Didn't expect it to smell THIS bad! Needed to think this through huh?"

Sabrina smiled, and gaged at the same time.

"You think?"

Jake had immediately jumped into the shower and was rinsing his hair for the seventh time.

"PUCK! Grow up!" He yelled once he recognized his voice.

Puck turned to Sabrina.

"I already have, and for a good reason."

She smiled and laughed as he took her in his arms and rested his head on top of hers. He had grown to be much taller than her, but occasionally she would put him in his place to remind him that dynamite still comes in small packages.

"You know, you can grow old but never grow up."

"But for you, I'd do both"

She nuzzled into his chest and sighed happily.

"I know." Sabrina whispered.

He smiled into her hair, gently placing a kiss on her head.

"And I promise to watch out for you and your family till the day I die."

"Babe." Sabrina gently said.

"Huh?"

"You're never gonna die, remember?"

He just smiled and nodded.

"I know."

They both sat down on the bed, just enjoying the others presence when the bathroom door slammed open and a water logged Jake walked out.

He looked as if he was going to bite someones head off, but then saw the scene before him and averted his eyes.

"Would the two of you knock it off? I'm trying to walk here!"

They looked at each other, puzzled, then sighed and stood up to mop the water that was collected all on the bathroom floor.

"You made such a mess." Sabrina grumbled.

Once everyone was set and the room looked decent, they set off into the streets.

"Where to?" Puck asked.

"Have you guys ever heard of paragliding?"

"No way! There is no way on this earth that you are ever gonna get me on that thing!"

Sabrina was having a slight panic attack after researching what paragliding was at the nearest library.

Jake smiled.

"You have to! It's for the mission!"

"The flower is not going to be in the sky Unce Jake!"

"But how are we going to be abe to know where excactly the flower is? We can glide over the water and then use the magic yarn to take us to the exact location!"

Puck grabbed the yarn ball from Jake and tossed it from hand to hand.

"One thing your forgeting." He said.

"What?"

"Yarn doesn't really like to get wet."

Jake's dissapointment was clear on his face as he grumbled and snatched the ball back.

"Good idea though." Sabrina said while patting his arm.

Puck ran his fingers through his hair, deep in thought. Then it hit him.

"Sabrina!"

"Yes?"

"Remember the little mermaid?"

"Puck your a genius!"

"I am that." he said while taking a bow.

Jake just stared at them.

"Uncle Jake, you remember going to see Ariel and nearly dying right?"

"The starfish Jake!"

His face showed recognition and he searched the vast amount of pockets he had and pulled out the three sea creatures.

"Now where should we start?"

The group headed toward the nearest beach, in an area that not many people were near.

Sabrina turned to find Puck grimacing. She walked over to him and gently rubbed his arm.

"It's for your brother."

"I know. But you know how much I hate it when my wings get wet."

"And you also know how much this is going to mean to your family."

"I'm not saying that I'm not going to do it, I will do anything to help him. I just am really not going to like this."

The trio walked dramatically into the water, starfishes ready to cover their face. Once they were a little over waist deep, Jake turned to each of them dramatically, looked forward, and nodded. In sync, they all dove right in. And in sync, they all came right up.

"I can't see anything. My eyes!" Jake pointed exacty what Sabina was thinking.

"I can see just fine!" Puck commented.

"Puck, your a fairy. Of course you can see! You probably turned hour head into a fish or something"

"Turtle, to be precise."

Jake pulled out two pairs of contacts.

"These will help us _normal _people see underwater and in darkness."

"Sweet!" Sabrina said while grabbing her pair. But they proved to be more difficult than she thought.

"Want me to turn into a mirror for you?" Puck suggested.

She rewarded him with a smile and nodded.

The mirror helped a little, but she still felt odd putting a cover over her eyes.

Jake on the other hand was used to putting them on and was done and ready by the time she managed to put one in.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

She waved him off and put the other one in without to much difficulty.

"Women." Jake teasingy said.

Puck laughed, now back to his actual form, and grabbed Sabrina's hand.

"You gotta love 'em."

Now fully prepared, they geared up and set off to find the antidote.

**Sorry it's short. I felt bad not posting a new chapter in a while! I hope you liked, I've been noticing that some of you think that Puck and Sabrina haven't been acting the age that they are. From now on I'll make them seem a little older, but in my personal opinion I think Puck will never fully be grown.**

**Thanks for reading even after the long wait. I'll try to post the next one sooner! :)**


End file.
